


Chekov's Kissy-Faces: A Comparative Study

by Saucery



Series: Space Husbands [11]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: An Idle Mind is the Devil's Workshop, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Comedy, Commentary, Crack, Death by Cute, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Kill Me, Embedded Images, Essays, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horrible Image Editing, Kissy Faces, LOLtrek, Least Serious Commentary Ever, M/M, Meta, Mouth Kink, Pictures, Pretty Mouth, Proof of Gay, Puppy Love, Romance, Schmoop, Screencaps, Sex: They Are Obviously Having It, Sexual References, So Married, Subtext, The Author is Clearly Insane, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov/Sulu is canon. And I can prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chekov's Kissy-Faces: A Comparative Study

**Author's Note:**

> The screencaps ~~vandalized~~ ~~perverted~~ ~~desecrated~~ used herein are Ariane's, and can be found on her wonderful website: [TrekCaps](http://reboot.trekcaps.net/).

* * *

  


So, the thing about Chekov's mouth. It's pretty. Ain't no denying it. Occasionally, I remember that Chekov is _sewunteen_ , and feel horrible and depraved for noticing how pretty his mouth is, but pretty mouths generally _stay_ pretty, don't they? I console myself by thinking that Chekov's mouth will be just as pretty at the age of twenty, or forty, or perhaps even seventy, by which time Chekov and Sulu will have retired to their lovely home on the planet of Eternal Sunshine and the Spotless Heart. So that makes it okay. For me to notice the prettiness of Chekov's mouth, I mean.

I'm sure you've noticed it, too. I can't think of anyone that _hasn't_ noticed it; not noticing the prettiness of Chekov's mouth would take a rare heart of stony detachment and utter indifference to beauty, and I would not believe such scurrilous things of my fellow sentient beings. EVERYONE LIKES CHEKOV'S MOUTH, OKAY.

Right! Obviously, upon noticing the prettiness of Chekov's mouth, one immediately starts remarking on its every canonical appearance. "Oh, there it is!" the devoted fan exclaims. "Chekov's mouth! It's sweet! It's pouty! It's - hey, waiddaminute. Is that a _kissy-face_?"

Or that is what _this_ fan did, anyway. I noticed that Chekov made _kissy-faces_ , actual proper kissy-faces, _and only in the company of one Hikaru Sulu_. Seriously. And I have the screen-caps to prove it. Chekov is trying to get Sulu to notice his mouth. He's working his Russian seduction routine. It's not just us crazed fans picking up on it; Chekov/Sulu is _canon_. Chekov has a crush on Sulu bigger than the bulkhead of a Romulan _Warbird_ , bigger than an M-class planet revolving around a yellow star, bigger than the _yellow star_ , even, and I'm trying to tell you, the crush is _real_. I have proof. In the form of kissy-faces. Today, I will share that proof with you.

This is what Chekov does when he's around Sulu:

  
Okay, so technically, this doesn't quite count, since: a) it's a blowjob-face, not a kissy-face, and b) Chekov isn't making that face with Sulu _right next_ to him; instead, he's making it while he _watches Sulu_ jumping off the ship and being generally badass. Uh. So maybe it _does_ count, after all? "You're so hot, darling. I'm totally reserving my best ever blowjob for _you_."

Ahem. Back to the standard kissy-faces:

And this is what he does when he's _not_ around Sulu:

  


What do the other crew members think about it? Here's a brief summation:

  


The ending is, of course, happy:

  


There you have it! Incontrovertible proof that Chekov/Sulu is canon!

THE END!


End file.
